


Natalie and Nienke's weekend getaway

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, Cabins, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Power Outage, Road Trips, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: Natalie and Nienke spend the weekend with eachother, but something goes wrong for a moment.
Relationships: Nienke "Iana" Meijer/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Kudos: 2





	Natalie and Nienke's weekend getaway

Nienke and Natalie are living together, and they just finished the work week. They started packing their bags to go and stay at a cabin that they owned. After the hard week, they thought it would be nice to just unwind, relax, and get away for the weekend. They threw their bags in the back of the car. Nienke sat in the driver's seat, getting ready for their 5 hour drive. She turned the car on, looked over at Natalie and asked. 

"Are you ready for this weekend?” 

“Hell yeah I am, baby! I’ve been looking forward to this all damn week!” Natalie replied. 

Nienke started backing out of the driveway before stopping the car, and quickly asked. “Did we get everything, including the romantic get-away stuff?”

“Of course I did. How could I possibly forget that? I even got our mixtape of jams!” Natalie said, as she started putting it in, so they could listen to their favorite songs. 

Within an hour, the two girls were singing loudly along to the songs; they were being free and loud while enjoying each other's company. Not giving a single care to everyone and everything else in the world. After a couple hours, Nienke stopped at a gas station along the roadway to refuel. Natalie got out of the car, going into the gas station and spent $30 on her and Nienke’s favorite chips, sodas, and quite a bit of candy. By the time Natalie was done and outside, Nienke was already waiting for her in the car with a full tank of gasoline.  
The two hit the road again, now having the music off so they could just relax since they’ve been driving for a while and were pretty exhausted. Natalie reached into the bag of stuff she just bought and handed Iana a LaCroix, her favorite drink. 

“Thank you, sweetie," Nienke said. 

“Anything for you, my cutie pie," Natalie responded. 

They ate all their snacks during the last couple of hours on the road. When they finally got there, they were exhausted and ready to fall right asleep; they knew they had to unload the car first. Nienke grabbed a couple of the bigger bags, and Natlalie grabbed the rest. They hauled them inside, dropping them right next to the door. They took the bags that had their jammies off the floor, and quickly changed into the bedtime attire. They both headed to the bed, lifting the covers up and getting under them. They turned off the light on the nightstand, said goodnight to each other, and cozied up to one another under the covers. Nienke was being the big spoon to Natalie, as they quickly drifted off to sleep. The long and exhausting road trip had really gotten to them. 

Nienke was the first to wake up in the morning. the sun was gleaming in her eyes through the window. Nienke moved her hand to cover the blinding sunlight from staying in her face. She rolled over to her side of the bed more, sat up, and stretched before standing up and closing the blinds. She looked back over at Natalie, and thought to herself, 

Oh she looks so adorable when she's asleep like that. 

Nienke decided to let her sleep, and made her way to the shower. She grabbed some clothes to change into from the bags. She headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the shower to a nice warm temperature, and undressed as she waited for the water to heat up a bit. She put her hand in the shower to see if it had gotten to the desired temperature she wanted, not wanting to step into a cold shower. After she tested the water, realizing it was good enough to her liking, she stepped in and began to enjoy the warmness hitting her back. After a bit, she finally started to wash herself, first her body, then her hair, rinsed herself off, after that she finished scrubbing. 

By the time she was finished, Natalie was just waking up. At first, she wondered where her girlfriend was, before she heard the shower faintly. Nienke finished showering, stepped out, and turned the water off. She grabbed one of the towels in the bathroom and started to dry herself off. Once Nienke was done drying herself off, she got into the clothes she picked out for the day, which were comfy shorts and a t-shirt. Nienke left the bathroom, and made her way to the kitchen to start working on breakfast. 

She took out some pancake batter, and started making some pancakes, for the two of them to share. Natalie took a shower during this time; by the time she finished, the pancakes were done. 

“Natalie!” Nienke called out, “The pancakes are done.” 

Natalie came to the table that was near the kitchen, sat down, and put some syrup on her stack of pancakes before eating them. Nienke sat across from her, eating her pancakes with just butter, before asking, “So, how’d you sleep?” 

Natalie responded with “I slept pretty great, it felt amazing being next to you after that long trip.” 

“That’s good, my love.” 

After breakfast, they both got up to wash their plates and clean up the small mess. They headed to the lake near their cabin, and just chilled at the beach for a couple hours before seeing storm clouds starting to form. They saw the clouds, and started to head back to the cabin at a mini jog so they could avoid getting wet. Once they got back to the cabin, they started a fire in the fireplace, and put on a movie for them to watch. The movie started, they cuddled up next to each other by the fire. 

POW 

Natalie jumped a bit when she heard the thunder. Nienke noticed she was a bit scared, and hugged onto her tightly, telling her it would be alright, and that she was there for her, and she had no reason to be scared. Natalie nodded slowly, still looking scared, but she just held onto Nienke and continued to watch the movie. 

POW

It struck again, but this time taking the power with it. The lights went out, as well as the television, the only light they had was coming from the fire. 

Natalie, shaking in fear in Nienke’s arms from what had just happened. Nienke told Natalie,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go check the fuse box and turn the power on.” 

Natalie held onto Nienke’s arm when she tried to get up, not letting her grip go at all. 

“Natalie, it’ll be okay. If you want you can come with me?” 

Natalie nodded in agreement, knowing that Nienke couldn’t see that well in the dark and would need help. They both got up together, grabbed an umbrella, and went outside to try and fix the fuse box. When they got to the box, Natalie opened it up, flicked a few switches, and realized it wasn’t going to be enough. 

“I need to go grab something; I always bring it just in case it’s ever needed.”

Natalie went back inside with Nienke, she ruffled through her bags before grabbing an electric doodad that would be able to power everything. 

“What’s that?” 

Nienke asked curiously, since she never really asked Natalie about any of her fancy tech. 

“It’s something I invented, you know how I love electricity, I can’t be without it. Just like how I can’t be without you.” Nienke blushed at that, and both of them headed back outside, staying close to each other under the umbrella. 

Natalie opened the fuse box again, put her little gadget in place, and said,  
“Watch the magic happen.” with a little giggle.  
She turned it on, and the power came back. They both hurried back inside, Nienke telling Natalie what a smart little genius she is. They went to the kitchen first, before heading back to the fireplace. They grabbed some snacks and drinks and even put some popcorn in the microwave so they could enjoy it. 

Once the popcorn was done, they took it out, put it in a bowl, and went back over by the fireplace. They wrapped themselves in a blanket, started the movie again, and enjoyed their snacks together. After the movie was over, they turned off the television, and cleaned up the mess they had made with all their popcorn and snacks. Once they finished cleaning up, they slipped back into their jammies, headed to their bedroom. 

Once they were under the covers, they gave each other a kiss and then they drifted off into a comfortable sleep, knowing each other was there to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> By jon


End file.
